Khal
Appearance While Khal possesses the DNA of various species, the majority of his appearance possesses traits belonging to that of a Saiyan due the species being the baseline of his DNA. Resembling a young man in his early twenties, he is often stated by Cauli and various other people as being rather handsome. His facial features are described as being "handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged yet warm features" accompanied by a strong jawline and amber eyes. His black hair is naturally messy with bangs framing his forehead and various parts that spike outwards. His body, while not massive, is toned and muscular with broad shoulders. Khal's fair skin has a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen and a horizontal, jagged scar on his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that's described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, which makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him Personality Due to his Saiyan DNA, much of Khals personality is similar to one. One most noticeable trait is his natural instinct to bettering his combat skills with him readily accepting any challenge put forth to him to test his mettle. This same saiyan instinct extends to his love for fighting as he is quick to grow excited even at the idea of fighting a strong opponent and finds entertainment in fighting those who can give him a challenge. At the same time, he is quick to grow bored if the person turns out to be weak though he doesn't attempt to belittle them for it. Khal does have a bit of a prideful streak. This doesn't stop him from accepting help from others as he will partner up with someone if he feels it is necessary without a second though nor will it stop him from admitting when he is in the wrong. Similarly, he often shows an honorable side to him as he refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. With a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality, Khal is the type of person who is capable of remaining calm and keeping their cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous of situations even in combat, provoked or angry. On numerous occasions he has proven to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow his rage to get the best of him. One of his most noticeable traits is his courage and toughness as he refuses to let anyone or anything intimidate him, something that is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Power As Khal was created with DNA of several of the universe's strongest warriors, he is incredibly powerful and has proven numerous times that he is undoubtedly one of the most strongest beings in the multiverse, standing well-among the top warriors in Universe 14. Abilities Techniques * Flight- The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki * ''Ki ''Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. Khal's are * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - The user fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, as well as causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. The difference with the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave is that the user does not move his hands while firing it. The waves themselves just chase the opponent. * Ki Sense- Due to his Namekian DNA, Khal is able to naturally able to sense ki and power levels. He is also able to sense whether the person is good or evil as he was able to tell that Bastet was good despite her status as a God of Destruction ** Godly Ki Sense- An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels of deities. He was able to sense Bastet, Universe 14's God of Destruction, before she appeared * Saiyan Power- Due to his Saiyan DNA, Khal inherited their genetic that that continually lets him increase in raw might and general performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience or enduring great struggle in battle by fighting a strong opponent. However, his growth rate is more advanced and superior to that of the average Saiyan as his power, strength and fighting abilities continue to develop the longer he fights. In spite of this, it's one drawback is that the opponent must be of similar or greater strength than Khal for his own power to increase as he experiences no growth if the person is weaker. * Longevity- Due to both his Saiyan and Namekian DNA, two species who possess naturally long lifespans, it is more that likely that he will live much longer than either race. * Regeneration- The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. Due to his Namekian DNA, Khal inherited * Power Up- A technique used to amplify one's ki. * Mimicry- The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. As Khal finds this as "cheating and taking the easy way out", he rarely used this. ** 2x Photon Buster- Khal charges two energy spheres in each hand before firing a powerful energy wave at the target * Dragon Fist- A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine-dragon from Khal's charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target before erupting in a large exploding. Forms and Transformations Rage Power Up Khal possesses a '''Rage Power Up '''that, when angered, causes him to gain a boost in power which causes his hair stands up similar to Super Saiyan though his hair color remains the same. He also generates a golden aura with black bio-electricity. However, a drawback to this form is that Khal has difficulty controlling himself while in this form as the longer he stays in it, the more violent he becomes over time. Super Saiyan Khal attained this form after seeing Cauli in a near death state after she was defeated by ****. In this form, his hair stands up without any loose strands and changes color but rather than becoming the standard Super Saiyan gold, it changes to a dark silver while his aura becomes more vibrant but remains the same overall Fusions Khalko The fusion between Khal and Haruko. Fighting Style Khal initially had an moderately amount of training in fighting Equipment Trivia * It Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:New Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Frieza's Race Category:Demon Realm Category:Namekians Category:Earthlings